Skin Deep
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: In a most famous fairytale, a war of worlds, the battle of the hidden. Werewolves vs Vampires.Two vampires and a Werewolf must end the war. And this is no Romeo and Juliet.


xD Alright word's still being stupid…I don't know how to fix it…so were just gonna go with it.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Yes the beginning is from UltraViolet, you'll see many different movies intertwine here xD It's kinda like "The greatest Movie of all time." ya know? All the greatest movies in one.

-------

_My name is Rose Mustang…_

"Rose! DRIVE!" the blonde shouted. Gun shots ringing as he ran towards the black car. The two people inside the car looked up. One's hair was black as midnight, the other's hair red as blood. The blonde dove into the window on the black haired man's side. His dark blue eyes following the blonde as he dove in.

"Go Rose." the man spoke. The girl with blood red hair turned the key in the black Sedan. Her arm wrapping around the back of the seat to see behind her, glancing briefly at the panting blonde in the backseat. She slammed on the gas as the car was in reverse, turning around to violently jerk the steering wheel to the right, shifting into drive and slamming on the gas pedal. The clearly eldest of them all, gripped the passenger side door, "Little less reckless if you would."

"Sorry." the female turned, "Did you get it Ed?" she asked. The blonde smiled fangs of a vampire bared.

"Heck yes." he raised the glass looking device with a green light glowing inside. The girl grinned,

"Excellent."

_I was born into a world…you may not understand._

The Sedan drifted into a place in a solid wall. The cave was dark until the woman spoke.

"Light system activate." the lights flickered on at the sound of her voice.

"Next time, I drive." the man groaned.

"What?" the blonde smirked, "Can't take her driving/old/ man?" he stressed the old.

"I'll show you old…" he hissed.

"Boys, boys." Rose waved her hands, "You need to shut up." she shook her head, "Ed go plug in the anti-disk and tell me what's on it. I'll go start dinner."

_There a two types of people in my world…and we are at war._

"Ed! Where'd you put the sugar?" Rose barked violently, "Where'd you put it you-"

"It's on top of the refrigerator…" Roy muttered rubbing his temples, "You both are giving me a headache." A blood transfusion case smacked him in the face.

"Drink and stop complaining." Rose muttered. Roy growled opening the cap, muttering something about how he didn't understand what was wrong with her, among other things about being a stupid wolf. That's something she didn't understand. Her family was a fine line of Vampires, her mother included, as well as her uncle. But her mother fell in love with a werewolf, and due to that they were both forced to death. But…were the werewolf genes dominate to Vampire? Is that why she was what she was? She didn't understand it…

"Hey Rose." the blonde vampire said, waving as he sat in the spiny computer chair.

"What?" Rose stalked over, her outfit slightly disgusted her, and it reminded her of her traitor vampire sister… The black leather complimenting her curves, and body. Looking at Roy, he was wearing black as was Ed. She looked over his shoulder,

"Vampires are planning to group you all together and kill you off. You being on top of their list." Edward turned to glance at her, "You're a single werewolf in a pure blood vampire family."

"Go figure." Rose shrugged, "I'm a disgrace I know, yet I still hang out with you two." she pinched Ed's cheek tugging at it slightly before walking away. Edward hissed and rubbed his cheeks.

"So what's the plan?" Edward asked turning as Rose tore a chunk off a barely cooked steak.

"What do you mean what's the plan." she swallowed the rest whole, "Were going to stop them of course."

"Three of us against the whole Mustang clan, and god know what else?" Edward stared at her like she was crazy.

"So be it." Rose grinned, "Dinner's ready." she smirked.

_We are the resistance, the peace makers…_

"So you plan to, go in there, kick some ass, and then come back out?" Roy said glancing up from his glace of crimson liquid.

"Precisely." Rose grinned from behind her second raw steak.

"You're going to need equipment…" Roy glanced at her, "Yes I do mean-"

"No! Nope, not going to do it!" Rose folded her arms, her steak flopping on the plate, "You're crazy, I REFUSE!" she growled, the wolf in her coming through on that part.

"You know he's right, Rose." Edward replied, talking with his mouth full. Rose looked at him disgusted shoving a biscuit in his already full mouth.

"Shut up." Rose muttered folding her arms. "Alright, we'll go…see her…"

Rose muttered words of curse under her breath.

"Good, we'll go when sun sets." Roy stretched, grabbing the plates, "Ed come help me with the dishes."

"Alright…" Ed followed Roy. Rose growled, crossing her legs and folding her arms.

_The three of us have one purpose in life…_

The sun was setting at last, Rose had walked outside so Edward and Roy could no longer bother her…This mission was making her very uneasy…she didn't like talking to anyone in the Mustang family besides Roy. Even if she was a traitor just like herself, she wasn't worth the trouble. The red head positioned herself on the car door, glaring at the two boys as they left their safe haven and the stone wall closed behind them.

"Ready?" Roy smiled, throwing her the keys; well at least she got to drive. Edward slid into the back seat as Roy took the passenger. Rose slid into the driver's seat, turning the ignition. The car roared to life, and soon enough, Rose was out and onto the road in three split seconds. Roy clinging to the door all the way.

"Maybe I should drive…" he muttered.

"Nope." she drifted around another corner, turning the wheel violently left and right, slamming on the brakes to get a nice drift as they made there way up the hill.

"Just think, if we fall off, she's the only one that'll really die." Ed grinned at Roy.

"I should throw you out the window for saying that." Rose glared at the rear view mirror to see Ed grinning sheepishly.

"Just saying." Ed waved his hands.

_As the defenders of this world…_

Rose approached the big metal doors knocking upon them. She heard growling, Ed staring at a sign,

"Hey what does it mean when a vampire has a sign that says beware of dog…I wonder if she has a vicious Huskie or something…"

"Get down." Rose growled, vicious snarls, "When they mean dogs! They mean The Damned!" she hissed grabbing them and pulling them through the metal doors as they opened quickly closing the doors, hearing smacks and snarls against the door.

"Damned?" Roy asked frantically. Rose nodded standing up straight,

"There are thousands of different types of werewolves. The kind I am what I call Cursed. I can change at will, but I am forced to change on the full moon." she said walking down the hall, "What they were…I call them The Damned. They're some of the first werewolves actually, they have no choice and are forced to be werewolves in the wolf form forever, never to remember what it's like to be a human." she said softly.

"Complex." Edward followed with Roy behind, hand on his gun.

"There are also the Full Moon wolves, New moon, Three cycle moon, and Transforming wolves. Along with us Cursed and The Damned." she replied smiling. Edward stared,

"And you're happy?" he asked.

"I'm happy that I seem to know more then you." she grinned. Edward glared. Rose came to a pair of wooden doors and kicked them in, "Knock knock." she muttered growling.

"Hello little sister." the woman smirked, standing tall. Rose didn't understand why was her sister a vampire and she a werewolf…why…? Was the whole cosmos against her? Was the second born of a werewolf vampire marriage meant to be of werewolf blood?! She growled, envy and hatred leaking from her eyes. The black haired woman smiled, "Uncle, Edward." she nodded, smiling, "Now what can I do for you, it's not often you come just to visit."

_We've got to kick some ass._


End file.
